Follow me into the Jungle
by Erika Keysie
Summary: Derek ne veut pas aller plus loin. Il ne l'avouera pas, mais il a peur de le blesser. Seulement, il est le seul à avoir peur. Stiles, lui, ne va pas accepter d'attendre gentiment que leur relation s'effiloche parce que Derek n'a pas confiance. Non. Réussira-t-il à sauver leur couple ? [Sterek établit] [OS]
1. Chapter 1

Je sais ce que vous vous dites : "Non mais c'est une blague ? On attend la suite de ITAN depuis plus de deux semaines et voilà qu'elle nous poste un OS à la place !" et vous avez probablement raison. Honte à moi. MAIS. Pour ma défense, depuis que j'ai écouté **_Jungle_**de **Jamie N Commons &amp; X Ambassador **je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à cet OS, ça m'a obsédé pendant plus d'une semaine - j'en ai même rêvé ! Et je me suis dit, impossible de continuer à écrire le chapitre d'ITAN tant que cet OS envahit ma tête. Alors voilà. Maintenant qu'il est écrit et posté, plus aucune idée ne me perturbera pendant mon écriture du chapitre :D

Je suis pardonnée ? Hein ? J'espère en tout cas !

Je le serais sûrement à la fin de cet OS :D :coeur:

* * *

**Follow me into the Jungle**

« Stiles » soupira Derek. « J'ai dit non. »

L'adolescent soupira à son tour. Il ne comprenait pas. Enfin, si, il comprenait essentiellement pourquoi Derek ne cessait de refuser. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il continuait à résister, et surtout : comment faisait-il ?

« Mais, Derek… » commença Stiles avant d'être interrompu.

« On ne va pas avoir cette conversation encore une fois, Stiles, si ? Je ne veux pas te blesser. On ne le fera pas, pas maintenant, point. »

Stiles se recula puis finalement descendit de son lit pour s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau, la mine ennuyée.

« Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, Derek, dans une relation ce sont les _deux_ personnes concernées qui décident, _ensemble_. Là, t'es juste qu'un despote qui tire parti de sa force physique supérieure. C'est injuste » déclara Stiles en tournant résolument le dos à Derek.

L'Alpha laissa un autre soupir lui échapper. Il savait tout ça, mais il ne _pouvait pas_. Il avait cette angoisse sourde qui lui faisait prendre trop de précaution. Il se leva pour s'approcher de Stiles et déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

« Ne soit pas si pressé Stiles » lui conseilla-t-il.

L'adolescent émit un bruit étranglé. Un rire jaune, sans aucun doute.

« Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends ? Hein ? Dix-huit ans » répliqua Stiles, la tête tournée pour ne pas faire face à son loup-garou de petit-ami.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel face à tant d'excessivité. Pourtant il ne répliqua rien et resta là à observer Stiles éviter son regard. Il comprenait la réaction de Stiles, cependant il n'en était pas moins blessé par sa puérilité.

« Je pense que tu ferais mieux de rentrer Derek. On se voit plus tard… » laissa finalement tomber Stiles, toujours sans regarder l'Alpha.

Derek baissa un instant les yeux et se dirigea vers la fenêtre sans un mot de plus. Il en escalada le rebord et sauta au sol sans un regard en arrière.

Stiles laissa sa tête tomber à la renverse alors qu'il fixait le plafond de ses yeux assassins. Depuis quelques temps, il sentait que sa relation avec Derek flanchait, chaque jour un peu plus, et il avait l'impression horrible d'être impuissant face à ça. Depuis qu'il avait clairement manifesté qu'il voulait aller plus loin. Depuis cette fois-là, où Derek l'avait griffé par inadvertance – et pas avec ses ridicules ongles humains. Après cet incident, Derek n'avait plus voulu l'approcher de trop près. Et pire, il ne l'embrassait presque plus.

Stiles devait faire quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas juste attendre sagement que leur relation se détruise comme par enchantement. Il savait que, s'il ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher, Derek et lui se sépareraient. C'était presque inévitable. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, il aimait trop Derek pour ça.

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche de jeans, en sortit son téléphone et appuya sur une touche. Le numéro préenregistré se composa et la sonnerie retentit.

« _Hey, Stiles. Quoi de neuf ?_ » résonna la voix à l'autre bout du portable.

« Scottie, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Ramène tes fesses de loup-garou chez moi. J'appelle Lydia, aussi, alors passe la prendre » se contenta de répondre Stiles.

« _Tout va bien ?_ » s'inquiéta immédiatement le loup.

« Non, alors bouge. »

Et il raccrocha. Deux secondes plus tard, il avait de nouveau son téléphone à l'oreille mais cette fois ce fût Lydia qui décrocha.

« _Stiles ? Qui est blessé ? Quelqu'un est en danger ?_ » s'alarma tout de suite la Banshee.

Stiles secoua la tête ne sachant pas s'il devait être amusé ou consterné par le fait que Lydia imagine le pire rien qu'en voyant son numéro. Il finit par se sentir consterné.

« Non Lydia, personne n'est en danger. Quoi que cela dépende de ta définition du danger. Enfin bref, Scott va passer te prendre pour t'amener chez moi, je dois vous parler » lui expliqua-t-il.

« _Que se passe-t-il ?_ » s'enquit la jeune fille, inquiète.

« Je te dirais tout quand tu seras là, promis. A tout de suite. »

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et raccrocha. Attendre que ses deux amis arrivent fût une dure épreuve. Il ne cessa d'arpenter sa chambre, en long, en large, et en travers, l'angoisse de l'inaction le rendant dingue. Mais finalement, Scott et Lydia se présentèrent à la porte du jeune Stilinski et Stiles leur cria de sa chambre qu'ils pouvaient entrer.

C'est une boule de nerf vivante que le loup et la Banshee découvrirent.

« Okay, c'est quoi le problème ? » demanda Scott, les sourcils froncés.

« J'ai besoin de vous. Toi, Scottie parce que t'es mon meilleur ami. Toi, Lydia, parce que je sais que tu as un génie diabolique. J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à trouver un plan… »

Et il commença à leur expliquer, tout – peut-être même un peu trop que ce que Scott était prêt à entendre sur la relation que son meilleur ami et son Alpha entretenaient. Le fait que Derek l'ait involontairement blessé alors que leur rapport devenait un peu plus proche qu'habituellement. Et le fait qui en découlait : Derek semblait presque effrayé à l'idée de l'approcher et de lui faire mal encore une fois.

« On doit trouver quelque chose pour qu'il arrête d'avoir peur. J'ai confiance en lui, mais lui n'a pas confiance en lui-même. Et s'il continue comme ça, on va pas tenir longtemps. Et il a beau être chiant, grognon, buté et franchement stupide quand il le veut, j'ai quand même pas envie qu'on se sépare » termina Stiles en se laissant tomber sur son lit avec abattement.

Lydia et Scott échangèrent un regard avant de le reporter sur leur ami.

« Tu as bien fait de faire appel à moi. Je crois bien avoir une idée qui devrait régler le problème… » fit Lydia avec un sourire en coin.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches avec satisfaction. Elle savait y faire avec les hommes. A vrai dire, elle était passée maître dans l'art de les manipuler et de les amener à faire ce qu'elle voulait. Ils étaient bien souvent tous motivés par une seule chose.

Ooo0ooO

Derek claqua la porte de son loft avec rage. Le claquement du fer résonna longuement dans l'appartement, laissant ses oreilles sifflantes. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette rage si soudaine. Probablement d'un peu de partout. D'habitude, la colère était son point d'ancrage, ce qui lui permettait de garder le contrôle, pourtant là il ne parvenait pas à réprimer sa transformation. Ses mains se paraient de griffes aiguisées, sa bouche de crocs acérés, et ses yeux s'illuminaient de rouge.

Sans vraiment l'avoir décidé, il lança son poing contre un des murs qui s'effrita sous l'impact violent. La douleur le calma légèrement et il se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec lassitude.

Sa relation avec Stiles n'allait nulle part. Il ne cessait de se répéter cette phrase qui lui faisait étrangement plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il n'avait pas ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort depuis Paige, et il se souvenait avec amertume de ce qu'il était advenu de sa relation avec l'adolescente, des années auparavant. A croire que toutes les relations qu'il entamait avec quelqu'un étaient vouées dès le départ à l'échec. Le problème devait probablement venir de lui. Il ne voyait que ça.

Il se mit à penser qu'il ferait mieux de quitter Stiles. C'était peut-être le meilleur moyen d'éviter de le blesser plus encore. Il devait le quitter avant qu'il ne s'attache trop à lui. Stiles méritait une vie meilleure et moins dangereuse. Une vie qui était forcément loin de lui.

Il prit son téléphone et s'apprêta à envoyer un message à Stiles pour lui dire qu'il devait lui parler, mais – comme s'il l'avait senti – celui-ci venait de lui envoyer un texto.

STILES : _Viens ce soir au Jungle. 23h._

Derek fronça les sourcils et répondit : _Pourquoi ?_

STILES : _Pour m'excuser._

L'Alpha soupira. Il pressentait que ça allait être la pire soirée de leur vie à tous les deux. Mais il devait le faire, il n'avait pas le choix. Stiles méritait mieux.

C'est en essayant de se convaincre de cela qu'il attendit l'heure du rendez-vous. Il s'habilla comme à son habitude (c'est-à-dire : un jeans noir, un t-shirt à manches courtes olive et sa sempiternelle veste en cuir) et prit sa Camaro pour aller jusqu'au club gay.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bâtiment, ses sens furent un instant assommés par toutes les informations qu'ils recevaient. Les odeurs se mélangeaient : sueurs, désirs, excitation sexuelle, alcool… Le son assourdissant de la musique et des basses. Et les lumières stroboscopiques empêchèrent pendant un court instant sa vision de s'adapter. Il fendit la foule d'hommes qui dansaient collé-serré pour atteindre le bar et y attendre Stiles. D'ici, il avait vu sur la porte d'entrée et il pouvait surveiller l'arrivée de l'adolescent.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps cependant. Il capta immédiatement la fragrance de Stiles et son regard se posa instinctivement sur lui. Son cœur rata un battement et il prit une profonde inspiration.

Stiles avait tout donné dans son apparence. Il portait un t-shirt rouge vif qui sculptait parfaitement son corps finement musclé et un jean sombre qui lui collait tellement à la peau qu'il laissait peu de place à l'imagination. Très peu.

Derek remarqua alors – avec mécontentement et une pointe de jalousie – qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué l'entrée de Stiles. Il pouvait entendre tous les commentaires lascifs et déplacés des autres hommes malgré le volume de la musique. Il se contenta de repérer tous ceux qui lorgnaient sur _son_ Stiles, mémorisant leur tête, au cas où.

Stiles finit par repérer Derek et entreprit de traverser la foule, ce qui ne fut pas sans… surprise. Il put sentir à plusieurs reprises que certains ne se gênaient pas pour le toucher par _inadvertance_. Il eut vite fait d'aller à la rencontre de l'Alpha, se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté le plan de Lydia.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de Derek, il ne sut pas vraiment comment se comporter. Devait-il l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour, comme il le faisait toujours – enfin, avant l'incident – ou simplement lui lancer un « Hey » platonique ? Vue la mine sombre qu'avait Derek, Stiles opta pour la deuxième option.

« Salut Derek, je suis content que tu sois venu » lui lança-t-il en criant pour couvrir la musique – bien que ce fût inutile, Stiles en avait conscience.

« Stiles, il faut… il faut qu'on parle » rétorqua l'Alpha.

Le cœur de Stiles s'accéléra. Il savait. Lorsqu'une personne commençait par « Il faut qu'on parle » cela n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. _Jamais_. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver. Il ne pouvait pas. Il devait empêcher Derek de parler.

« Tu viens danser ? » lui répondit-il en retour, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

« Stiles… »

L'adolescent n'attendit pas plus et s'éloigna du comptoir pour se fondre dans la foule. Il avait la tête qui tournait, et sa respiration était saccadée par l'angoisse qui commençait à monter. Lydia lui avait donné une phase deux, au cas où cela ne marchait pas. Il se raccrocha à cette idée. Il allait la mettre en pratique, même s'il détestait le plan. A contrecœur, il se mit à danser de manière un peu trop sensuelle au milieu de cette masse compacte de testostérones.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Stiles soit repérer par un garçon un peu plus âgé que lui, blond, des yeux d'un bleu incroyablement clair, et musclé au possible. Ce type n'était clairement pas le genre de Stiles mais Lydia avait été claire là-dessus : _Peu importe qu'il soit beau, grand, petit, gros, moche, etc… tu l'attrapes et tu danses avec lui de la manière la plus suggestive que tu peux_, avait-elle dit. Et Stiles fit exactement ce que Lydia avait prévu.

Il plaça une de ses mains sur la nuque de son vis-à-vis et se rapprocha considérablement de lui. Le garçon puait l'alcool et Stiles dut faire un immense effort pour ne pas reculer. Il ferma les yeux et se frotta plus qu'il ne dansa à ce blond sûrement trop saoule pour faire d'autre mouvement. Il se mit à penser très fort à Derek, s'imaginant que c'était lui qui le tenait, lui qu'il sentait si proche de lui. Cette fois-ci, c'était l'idée de Scott. En tant que loup-garou, il lui avait dit qu'il allait devoir tromper les supers-sens de Derek pour que le plan fonctionne au mieux. Derek devait penser que Stiles pouvait être intéressé par un autre. Lydia avait été formelle – vivement approuvée par Scott – sur le fait que les loups étaient très protecteur envers ce qu'il considérait comme leur appartenant. Et Stiles, en sortant avec Derek, était sûrement considéré par celui-ci comme lui appartenant. Pour eux, la réaction de l'Alpha était sûre.

Alors Stiles pensait à Derek, à ses lèvres, à ses mains, à son corps, et à ce qu'il voulait par-dessus tout. A ce qu'il rêvait presque chaque nuit. Et tout ça ne fit qu'augmenter cette envie, ce désir irrépressible qu'il avait envers Derek.

L'Alpha observait Stiles de loin en serrant les dents. Il le voyait danser – si on pouvait qualifier _ça_ de danse – avec ce mec, se frotter à lui d'une manière qui le mettait hors de lui. Il sentait le goût amer de la jalousie l'envahir. L'ironie pleine de rancœur de la situation le saisit et il eut presque envie d'en rire. Il n'y avait pas quelques minutes, il voulait mettre un terme à sa relation avec Stiles, et là, à le voir danser de cette façon avec un autre le rendait dingue. A présent, il ne voulait plus rompre avec l'adolescent, loin de là. Il voulait, d'une manière totalement primitive et animale, rejoindre Stiles et montrer à tout le monde qu'il lui appartenait, qu'il était à lui et que personne ne pouvait l'avoir. Il avait été idiot de croire qu'il pourrait supporter de voir Stiles avec un autre. Il ne pouvait clairement pas.

Mais ce qui le décida à rejoindre Stiles ce fut lorsqu'il capta son désir à travers les autres odeurs. Ses sens étaient entièrement fixés sur Stiles depuis que celui-ci était arrivé, et il sentait tous ses états d'âme. Notamment son excitation, à ce moment-là. Ce fut trop pour le loup ; avec un grondement sourd masqué par la musique, il traversa la foule d'un pas presque rageur et sépara _son_ Stiles du blond. Sans laisser à aucun des deux le temps de réaliser, il attrapa le visage de Stiles et l'embrassa avec passion, clamant à tous ceux qui pouvaient les voir que Stiles était loin d'être libre. Il se recula légèrement et aperçu le sourire mi triomphal mi heureux de l'adolescent.

« Tu es à moi » gronda l'Alpha, ses yeux luisant de carmin pendant un instant.

« Il n'en a jamais été autrement » lui répondit Stiles avant de l'embrasser.

Il se rapprocha de Derek pour lui faire sentir à quel point tout ce qu'il était lui appartenait, et plus particulièrement cette partie de lui confinée dans l'étroitesse de son jeans. Il entoura la nuque de Derek de ses bras et bougea lentement ses hanches. Ses lèvres quittèrent celles du loup pour se diriger dans son cou. Il embrassa, mordilla et suçota sa jugulaire avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille. Il attrapa doucement son lobe entre ses dents et passa le bout de sa langue sur le petit morceau de chair.

Derek ferma les yeux à ce contact qui le fit lentement expirer de plaisir. Il essayait de garder le contrôle de lui-même ; il avait peur. Mais lorsqu'il sentit une des mains de Stiles glisser sur son entrejambe et y faire pression sans aucune hésitation, il ne fut plus qu'animé par l'envie et le désir. Ses pensées n'étaient plus que dirigées vers des actions de plus en plus lascives. Il agrippa la hanche de Stiles d'une main, et l'autre se logea sur sa chute de rein parfaitement galbée par le jeans.

« Derek » souffla Stiles près de son oreille, continuant de remuer son bassin tout contre l'Alpha. « Prends-moi. »

Il n'ajouta pas un mot de plus, il n'en avait pas besoin, Derek avait parfaitement compris le sens de ces deux mots. L'Alpha ne refusa pas la proposition ; il prit la main de Stiles et le guida rapidement à travers la foule pour les faire sortir du club. Toujours en silence, il les conduisit jusqu'à sa Camaro et tous deux montèrent dans la voiture de sport. Stiles, soucieux de garder Derek dans cet état d'excitation, laissa sa main se balader sur la cuisse du loup, puis légèrement plus haut, le faisant doucement gronder.

Le trajet lui parut durer une éternité, tant il angoissait : et si Derek finissait par reprendre ses esprits ? Et si, au final, tout cela n'avait servi à rien ? Mais finalement, la voiture se gara devant l'immeuble de Derek – qui était littéralement sont immeuble, Stiles l'avait appris récemment.

Le temps d'un battement de cils, Derek n'était plus derrière son volant. La portière de Stiles s'ouvrit à la volée et il fut extrait du véhicule pour y être plaqué, deux lèvres avides s'appropriant d'autorité les siennes. Il ne protesta pas et au contraire répondit ardemment au baiser, laissant ses mains errer sous le t-shirt de l'Alpha. Celui-ci émit un autre grognement de satisfaction avant de se décoller du plus jeune pour l'entraîner à sa suite dans l'immeuble. Ils montèrent rapidement les quelques marches qui les séparaient du loft qu'habitait Derek – devant parfois s'arrêter lorsque Derek décidait avoir besoin du contact de Stiles de manière plus prolongée.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement et, lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur eux, Derek n'hésita pas à débarrasser Stiles de son haut dont la couleur rouge vif émoustillait inconsciemment ses sens. L'adolescent ne fut pas en reste et entreprit de faire retirer sa veste à Derek, puis son t-shirt, l'obligeant à briser le contact de leurs lèvres pour quelques secondes.

Derek s'affaira dans le cou de son futur amant, s'appliquant à le faire frissonner à chaque contact de sa langue sur sa peau. Stiles ferma les yeux et sentit une surface douce et moelleuse contre son dos. Il vit avec étonnement qu'il était à présent allonger sur le lit de Derek, celui-ci le surplombant et l'examinant de ses prunelles légèrement teintées de rouge. Il n'avait absolument aucun souvenir de s'être déplacé.

Il ne s'attarda cependant pas longtemps sur l'événement : Derek fixait ses hanches avec intensité. Là où trônaient les marques de leur précédente tentative. Oh non, Stiles n'allait pas le laisser se défiler cette fois. Pas question qu'il ait fait tout ça pour rien. Pas question qu'il soit allé aussi loin pour rien. Si ce n'était pas maintenant, ce ne serait jamais. Et jamais voulait dire que tout s'arrêterait là. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose arriver.

Il se redressa rapidement, descendit du lit et se planta face à Derek, l'air plus résolu que jamais.

« Stiles… » souffla Derek, semblant lutter intérieurement.

« Ferme-la, Derek, ou je te jure que je te frappe » répondit rapidement l'hyperactif avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de l'Alpha.

Derek essaya de se soustraire à ce contact tentateur et si bon. Mais Stiles en avait décidé autrement. Quoi que permettant à Derek de s'éloigner un peu de ses lèvres, l'adolescent s'empressa de les déposer dans son cou et de descendre lentement, laissant sa langue tracer un petit chemin sur le torse et les abdominaux parfaits de son amant. Il s'arrêta juste au-dessus de la ceinture – il remarqua au passage avec satisfaction que Derek ne songeait plus à s'éloigner.

Les doigts légèrement tremblant d'excitation et d'appréhension, il défit la boucle de la ceinture puis le bouton du jeans avant de descendre lentement la braguette, sentant sous ses doigts le membre de Derek réagir à ce contact. Il put même entendre l'Alpha pousse un léger soupir d'anticipation. Encouragé par la réaction de Derek, Stiles fit glisser le pantalon et le boxer de son amant jusqu'en bas, libérant son érection qui se dressa, presque avec une certaine fierté – du moins, c'est ce que pensa Stiles.

Ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre – nul besoin de vous rappeler que Stiles n'avait encore jamais été aussi loin avec quiconque – il prit délicatement le membre de Derek ; une prise légère et hésitante qui fit gronder l'Alpha de frustration. Comprenant plus ou moins ce que signifiait ce grognement, Stiles raffermit un peu sa prise et se décida à approcher lentement ses lèvres. Puis, du bout de la langue, il parcourut la verge de son amant, provoquant un soupir étrangement rauque de sa part.

Finalement, il osa prendre son membre entre ses lèvres et y appliqua de lents et hésitants va-et-vient.

« Stiles » gémit Derek en enfouissant une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son cadet pour accompagner ses mouvements.

Derek était assailli par toutes les sensations que Stiles lui procurait. D'une certaine manière, l'inexpérience du plus jeune était en sa faveur : sa lenteur hésitante ne faisait qu'exciter davantage le désir de l'Alpha. Alors qu'il aurait dû s'inquiéter de son contrôle sur lui-même, de modérer voire réfréner son désir dévorant, il s'y abandonnait presque totalement, sa possible perte de contrôle momentanément oubliée. A cet instant, Derek ne pouvait pas faire de mal à Stiles, surtout parce qu'il avait autre chose en tête de bien plus attrayant, et qu'il était occupé à ressentir pleinement les lèvres refermées autour de lui.

Stiles ne sait pas vraiment combien de temps cela prit : pour lui, ça n'avait été ni long, ni court. Un peu comme un moment hors du temps, qu'on ne peut définir. Il était concentré pour ne pas tout faire rater et avait même commencé à prendre confiance. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Derek se tendre. Pris d'une inspiration subite, il lâcha le membre de son amant, plaça ses mains sur le haut des cuisses de Derek et prit son membre dans sa bouche aussi loin qu'il le put. Il recommença l'opération jusqu'à ce que Derek se libère dans un gémissement profond de plaisir.

Stiles déglutit avec difficulté avant d'être relevé par l'Alpha qui l'embrassa passionnément. Avec ardeur, il retira les derniers vêtements que portait Stiles et le fit s'allonger sur le lit sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres. Le loup était enivré par les odeurs que leurs deux corps dégageaient : désir, excitation, sueur, plaisir… Il gronda, ses yeux brillant de leur lueur carmin d'Alpha. Pour autant, il ne perdit pas le contrôle et ne se transforma pas. Il n'avait pas envie de dévorer Stiles, du moins, pas littéralement.

Il dirigea ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant tout en fouillant avec impatience sa table de nuit pour en ressortir une petite bouteille de lubrifiant. Une fois l'objet désiré en main, il descendit le long du corps finement musclé de Stiles avant de se redresser pour s'enduire généreusement un doigt de lubrifiant. Il entama la préparation de son amant.

Stiles grimaça légèrement d'inconfort lorsque Derek inséra ce doigt en lui. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette sensation. En vérité, il ne savait carrément pas à quoi s'attendre. Et il se trouvait que _ça_ n'était pas très… satisfaisant. Et lorsque Derek ajouta un deuxième doigt pour rejoindre le premier, la sensation devint presque désagréable. Jusqu'à ce que – oh mon dieu – Derek se mette à le _lécher_ et prenne sa verge entre ses lèvres. Stiles en oublia momentanément la gêne désagréable – et même son prénom. Il était partagé entre plusieurs sensations mais choisit de ne se concentrer que sur celles qui lui donnaient du plaisir, à savoir la langue et les lèvres de Derek. Il commença à se détendre et l'Alpha en profita pour insérer un troisième doigt tout en accélérant ses mouvements et attentions autour du membre de son amant.

Lorsque Derek pensa Stiles assez préparé, il se redressa – faisant gémir l'hyperactif de frustration - et lui indiqua de se mettre à quatre pattes. Le cadet s'exécuta avec fébrilité. Il sentit le membre de Derek à son entrée, avant qu'il n'entre se loger doucement entre ses reins. Stiles grimaça et l'Alpha tenta de le réconforter en lui administrant des caresses au bon endroit pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Quand il fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il cessa de bouger pour laisser Stiles s'habituer à sa présence en lui. Il écouta attentivement sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'il était prêt.

Les premiers mouvements ne furent pas vraiment agréables pour Stiles, surtout parce qu'ils essayaient tous les deux de bouger sans parvenir à être ensemble. Derek finit par attraper fermement les hanches de son amant pour l'immobiliser et lui faire suivre la cadence qu'il avait choisi. A partir de ce moment-là, Stiles ne cessa de pousser de petits gémissements à chaque fois que Derek touchait sa prostate.

L'hyperactif n'avait jamais senti autant de plaisir en même temps. Il se répandait, se déversait dans tout son corps, le faisait trembler, haleter, gémir, soupirer et parfois même presque crier. Son corps entier le brûlait d'un feu délicieux, et plus encore à l'endroit entre ses reins. Il entendait Derek gronder et gémir et il en avait des frissons. Sa peau en était recouverte presque sans discontinuer. C'était vraiment _bon_.

Derek accéléra le rythme tout en rejetant la tête en arrière. Les vagues de plaisir qui traversaient son corps avaient totalement déconnecté son cerveau et il n'agissait plus que par mécanisme, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin en quête d'un plaisir toujours plus grand. Lorsque Stiles fut pris par l'orgasme, il devint si étroit que Derek ne tarda pas à le suivre dans la jouissance.

Ils restèrent quelques instants dans la même position, incapable de bouger, de parler voir même de respirer correctement. Finalement, Derek se retira et Stiles se laissa tomber sur le matelas, épuisé et tremblant, mais comblé et satisfait. L'Alpha rabattit la couverture sur eux, s'allongea contre son amant et passa un bras en travers de son dos.

Ils recommenceraient, c'était certain.

_FIN_

* * *

Je suis pardonnée, hein ? :3

Bon, je suis très heureuse d'avoir écrit ce petit OS - rendez-vous compte, ça faisait plus de trois semaines que je n'avais pas écrit de lemon ! est-ce que je suis rouillée ? - et de le partager avec vous ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est super important pour moi, parce que je n'écris pas que pour moi, j'écris aussi pour vous ! :D

Allez, je vous laisse poster une review :P A bientôt mes loulous, j'vous n'aime fort ! Plein plein de bisous ! :coeur:


	2. Adieux

Bien le bonjour.

Ceci est un post général qui sera publié sur chaque fiction et sur mon profil.

C'est un adieu.

Depuis quelques mois, est devenu un endroit déplorable, du moins du côté du Fandom de Teen Wolf. J'ai discuté avec d'autres auteurs, nous sommes unanimes. Ce fandom craint. On en a marre.

Marre de nous faire agresser pour tout et n'importe quoi. Marre qu'on nous prenne pour une industrie soumise à la surproduction pour la surconsommation des lecteurs. Marre de recevoir des MP pour réclamer une suite comme si de droit. Marre qu'on soit prise pour des connes. Marre, marre et marre.

Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps, mais je n'en avais pas conscience. Les événements d'hier et aujourd'hui m'ont totalement décidée.

Quels événements ? Rapidement, et pour rester dans le vague parce que même si l'affaire a été rendue publique sur les groupes Sterek's Pack et Scott's Pack, je ne vais pas la répandre comme un poison. C'est simplement le motif de mon départ. J'ai appris ce que pensaient certains de mes lecteurs. Devant moi, ils étaient gentils, je pensais bien discuter avec eux, c'était sympa. Derrière moi, quand ils pensaient que je ne pouvais pas savoir (sur Scott's Pack du coup), ils ont craché leur venin et j'ai su à qui j'avais véritablement à faire. Hyporcisie. Partout, tout le temps.

La toxicité de ce fandom, de ces mentalités, de ce site, s'est resserrée autour de moi alors que j'avais confiance, comme un serpent qui attend que sa proie s'endorme pour l'étouffer dans son sommeil.

Pour tout vous dire, j'ai participé au Sterek's Pack Fest, j'ai écrit 7 chapitres d'une fiction que j'ai pas osé posté en novembre. Vous me faites du mal. Consciemment ou pas, qu'importe, le résultat est le même. Je suis paralysée dans l'écriture parce que j'ai toujours l'impression de vous devoir quelque chose. Maintenant que je sais la perniciosité de certains, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Je pars. Je ne souffrirai plus l'hypocrisie, les agressions, les commentaires déplacés, les bashing d'un auteur ou d'un autre, les « team », les cases dans lesquelles on me met. Je suis un individu à part entière, et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que ça cesse.

J'ai menti en disant que je finirai mes fictions. Au fond, je savais que je n'y arriverai pas. J'avais tellement peur de vous décevoir que ça me rendait malade. C'est pas une vie. Je vais rompre ce contrat tacite qu'il y a entre un auteur et ses lecteurs. J'ai menti, je vous ai menti, et pour cela, le contrat est caduc. Je ne peux plus prétendre être auteure de Sterek et je ne veux plus le prétendre.

Je suis dégoûtée du Sterek, ou plutôt de partager du Sterek avec vous. Mes mots sont durs, je sais, et vous ne les méritez pas pour certains d'entre vous, mais je pense que ça rendra mon départ plus facile. J'ai entendu dire que j'étais une fouteuse de merde, on me place un peu dans une position de connasse, alors je vous donne une bonne raison de le croire.

Je suis gentille, parfois trop, je fais mon possible pour aider mon prochain, pour le comprendre, pour discuter. Mais là, trop c'est trop, je ne vous comprends plus et j'ai plus la force d'essayer de savoir pourquoi je suscite un tel désagrément. J'ai eu le sentiment, il y a un mois, qu'on me testait, qu'on me poussait dans mes limites. Un compte qui datait de quelques heures, tout au plus, m'a laissé une review assez longue, étonnamment après une discussion sur la page de M. R. Stevens/Bruniblondi où je soutenais mon amie et où j'exprimai un point de vue. J'ai donc eu cette impression qu'on testait ma franchise sur le sujet, de savoir si j'étais capable de bien prendre une critique. Les échanges par MP sur cette review avec ce tout nouveau compte m'ont angoissé à un point où écrire m'a donné envie de pleurer. N'ayez pas pitié, ne compatissez pas, je ne recherche pas cela, j'explique simplement ce qui m'est arrivée ces derniers mois. Avec l'aide de ma psy, j'ai compris que non, je n'étais peut-être pas ouverte à la critique, et maintenant, je suis même en train de remettre en question ma capacité à être auteur.

J'avais l'illusion de l'enfant quand il découvre le monde : tout le monde est gentil et tout le monde va dans mon sens. Hors, ce n'est pas vrai, et dans le monde de l'écriture, la critique sera sévère. Je ne crois pas être capable de l'endurer. Pas pour l'instant du moins.

Vous m'avez donc permis d'avoir un aperçu de ce qui m'attendait, de voir où étaient mes limites. Donc, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont cassé du sucre sur le dos. J'ai compris maintenant. Je reviendrai quand je serais plus solide. Enfin, je ne reviendrai pas sur FF. Ce site est un poison et maintenant qu'il m'a atteinte et que son goût traîne sur ma langue, je sais qu'il faut que je l'évite avant qu'il ne me tue.

Je ne suis pas prête à faire face à cette négativité, cette masse noire et gluante qui se colle à ma peau.

Je ne finirai pas mes écris. Je ne veux pas le faire.

Je vais donc supprimer celles en cours, laisser celles qui sont finies, et ça sera la fin. Je répondrais peut-être aux MPs, peut-être pas. Je ne répondrai jamais aux RWs.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont été fidèle sans aller cracher sur moi par derrière. Merci à ceux qui ont apprécié d'avoir laissé des mots gentils qui m'ont souvent réchauffé le cœur et redonné confiance. À vous, je vous dis au revoir, on se reverra peut-être ? Je ne disparais pas totalement, vous savez où me trouver, les liens seront toujours sur mon profil.

Pour les autres, merci pour la prise de conscience, mais pardonnez-moi si j'espère qu'on ne se recroisera pas. Je vous souhaite la réussite, même si vous avez souhaité et obtenu ma défaite.

Adieu.

EK.


End file.
